An Expression of Love
by RainbowsNSmiles5
Summary: My first one-shot to celebrate Valentines Day! :  Molly x Wizard


~ An Expression of Love ~

"Molly?" Wizard said my name quietly.

I was visiting him at his home Harmonica Town. I always make an effort to visit him after a long day of tending to my farm. He relaxed me and took away the stress – that's what I loved most about him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What is this Valentines Day you humans celebrate?" He asked curiously.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that he isn't exactly human even though he may look it. He was, obviously from his name, a wizard. He casts spells and can make potions. One thing he thought was interesting was how us humans lived. Every time I come visit him, he would always have a new question he would want to ask me. I liked his curiosity and gladly answered his every question.

"Hmm…" I took a moment to think of exactly how to answer him so he could understand. "It's a holiday where people express their love to a significant other."

"How does one express their love to somebody else?"

"On Valentines Day, they sometimes ask you to be their 'Valentine' while giving you a gift," I said. "Usually when two people love each other, they touch each other and kiss." I began to suddenly feel hot and started fanning myself with my hands.

He grew quiet. More quiet than he usually was. "How can you tell if you are in love?"

"Wow! You sure have a lot of questions today!"

A smile spread across his tan face. "It's a very interesting topic," he said.

I smiled back at him. "From what I hear, you will know when you are truly in love with somebody. You should be able to feel it in your heart."

He touched where his heart is supposed to be and smiled gently again. It was a different kind of smile that I had never seen on him before.

"Yep! Valentines Day is tomorrow actually."

He sprung his head up to face me. He seemed surprised. "I-it is?"

I nodded. "Oh! Speaking of Valentines Day…" I took my rucksack from my back and set it on the ground in front of me. I searched it thoroughly until I pulled out a purple mushroom with pink dots on it. Wizard's eyes lit up when he saw it. "I found this in Fugue Forest and thought you might like it!"

I handed him the fugue mushroom. He stared at it for a little and finally said, "I love this…thank you very much!"

I giggled. "I'm glad you do!" I looked down at my wristwatch. "Well, I should be getting home now. It's getting late."

"Are we still going to watch the stars tomorrow night?" He asked shyly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said. I left feeling happy and relaxed. The usual feelings I have after visiting Wizard.

The next day, I tended to my farm and had to make a quick visit to Town Hall so that I can purchase a new plot of land.

When I saw who was behind the counter I groaned. "Ugh, Gill…"

Gill is a guy about my age that, for some reason, will never stop trying to be my boyfriend. I can't stand him. Every time he hit on me I wanted to gag. It wasn't that he wasn't cute or anything. He is drop dead gorgeous! He has blond hair, blue eyes and an angelic face. It was his personality that was repulsive! He is a cocky guy that always gets what he wants when he wants and gets a temper when he doesn't. He thinks he's better than everybody else and dresses like a snobby rich kid. Well, I guess that would make sense since he is a snobby rich kid. But what can from the mayor's only son?

He put on a smug smile on his pale face when he saw me. He combed through his neat blond hair. "Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl on Castanet Island!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me buy the river plot of land so that I can leave."

He ignored me. "I was hoping I'd run into you today. I bought you a little something for Valentines Day." He reached down from under the desk and pulled up a huge decorated gift basket with everything a girl could possibly dream of getting on Valentines Day. There was gold jewelry with diamonds, stuffed animals, candy, a bottle of expensive red perfume and several brilliant roses. I looked at all of this with a dead expression. "Oh! I almost forgot." He pulled out an envelope from inside his suit jacket and handed it to me. I opened it roughly and pulled out a red and pink card. "Read it," Gill commanded.

I opened the card and read the inside note that Gill must have written. It read, "Will you be my Valentine?"

I tore and shredded it to pieces with my bare hands. I threw the pieces into Gill's face and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Gill looked at the pink and red pieces sternly and gritted his teeth. "You're making a huge mistake," he said in a harsh tone.

I laughed. "Nah, I don't think so. You can take all of that and throw it in a dumpster." I turned on my heels and skipped out of there, leaving Gill to throw a temper tantrum.

It was getting dark very quickly so I made my way to Wizard's house. I was fairly surprised that it was already nighttime when I arrived at his house. I guess I must've been walking very slowly. When knocking the door, I was confused as to why he didn't answer.

"Molly, I'm up here," I heard from above. I looked up and saw Wizard on the roof. I don't think I've ever seen him outside of his home before! He lower a ladder made of rope and string to climb with. You could tell he made it. I climbed up and he helped me settle myself on the roof, watching carefully for signs of me losing my balance. "It's a lot better to see the stars like this than sharing a telescope," he said.

"It's beautiful." I said, staring out at the luminescent lights in the sky.

He looked at me with his green gentle eyes the whole time. This was odd and worried me. Wizard never hesitated to look up at the twinkling stars. Here was not looking up but to his left.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Molly, I love you."

I looked at him, stunned by what he said. My cheeks burned. I stuttered, "H-how do you know that?"

He touched his left breast. "I can feel it." He took his hand away and reached into his pocket to pull out a wilted moondrop flower. It was crinkled but still held its soft beauty. "Will you be my Valentine?"

I took the flower and grinned radiantly. "Yes!"

He smiled too. I leaned in slowly and brushed my lips onto his. He followed my lead and moved his lips the way I did. My heart felt like it was going to burst from excitement. Our lips parted and we held our faces inches from each other.

"I love you too," I whispered.

* * *

**** This was just a cute one-shot I wrote for Valentines Day! I hop you liked it! :) ****


End file.
